The Road Less Traveled
by n7tactician
Summary: **RATED M FOR MATURE THEMES** Love was a dangerous thing in the Commonwealth, no one knew that better than Robert Joseph MacCready. So why did he find himself still following the crazy vault dweller. Worse yet, why was he falling in love with Lorraine Beckett? *ONE SHOT* **MUCH FLUFF**


_**There are not nearly enough MacCready fics out there. This is a simple one shot, and once I have time time I plan to write an actual story. Do enjoy. First one shot in a LONG time**_

The Road Less Traveled

"Hello? Mac? Anyone home?" MacCready hadn't heard her at first. He looked up to see the woman who'd appeared out of nowhere and helped him regain some of himself lost so long ago. "Huh? Yeah. Sorry boss" he stammered as he took the cure, Duncan's cure, into his hands. He'd been fighting so long to find a way to save his son, and here it was. She'd given up time looking for her own child in order to save his. MacCready had nothing but respect for the vault dweller who'd appeared in Goodneighbor so many months ago, talked him down to two-hundred caps, and he'd followed her ever since. They were even after taking out Winlock and Barnes and still he followed her. "Thank you Lori. You have no idea how much this means."

Lorraine Beckett smiled at the mercenary before her. He'd become a good friend, and she returned the favour by saving his son. Soon she would find her own, but for now this was enough. She knew her feelings for Mac were likely not reciprocated, but having him close was enough for her. It was dangerous to love in this new world she'd found herself in. Murder. Death. Poverty. They were all part of a life here in the Commonwealth, more so than in the world she'd left. As he looked at her with his stormy blue eyes, she nodded. "Better get this back to Daisy, eh?" MacCready gave her a smirk and headed toward the elevator.

As they entered Goodneighbor, Lorraine was glad to see Daisy's shop still open. Immediately after she walked into the doorway Daisy greeted her warmly with a hug. "Hey Daisy, got a present for you!" Lorraine said lightheartedly as she handed daisy a pristine copy of a novel from pre-war. Daisy's eyes lit up as she smiled at the young vault dweller. "Oh kid, thank you. Don't know where you found this, but I'm grateful! Now" she sighed as she turned to MacCready and began discussing how to best transport Duncan's cure, giving Lorraine a moment to step next door and sell some things to KLEO.

She finished up some selling and bartering with the assaultron-turned-womanly vendor and exited the shop to see MacCready patiently waiting for her, a peculiar look on his face. "Hey, almost thought you forgot about me" he said with a charming smirk on his face. Lorraine noticed he looked a bit nervous, as he removed his hat to run his fingers through his sandy brown hair. "Not in a million years Mac" she replied playfully as she took his arm and led him toward the Third Rail. "I need a drink, how about you?"

The two made their way to the back room, having ordered a drink from Charlie and a song request for Magnolia. "Mac, what's up? You seem distant. We just saved your son. You should be begging me to get drunk and throw a party with hookers here." Lorraine joked lightly, earning a smile an da scoff from MacCready. He seemed to loosen up a bit with her sarcasm, but still seemed off. MacCready wasn't sure how to explain everything going on in his head, and thought that she'd probably part ways with him if she knew. She'd saved his son, been the friend he needed, and yet it still wasn't enough for him. He'd been lonely and lost ever since his beloved Lucy died. Then again, she'd never really known him in the first place, had she? She'd died thinking he was a soldier, someone to be proud of. Truth was, he was a mercenary. He killed people for money. MacCready looked around the room he'd lived in for many weeks, the red lighting seeming to suffocate him, and took a shot of the bourbon. It was now or never, and he knew it.

"I love you Lori. That's it. That's what's wrong. I love you. I love you and you don't have to love me back, hell I wouldn't expect you to." MacCready tried to pour his feelings out, bad as he was at the subject, but suddenly he was quieted by soft pink lips against his own. Lorraine kissed him deeply, softly, yet with enough force to convey her own emotions to him. He deepened the kiss as he grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto him, softly caressing her. His physical needs threatening to take over, he abruptly pulled away, startling Lorraine. "Lori, I don't want this to be how it goes. I want to do something right for once." MacCready breathed, pulling her to her feet and kissing her sensually once more before grabbing her hand and leading her toward the exit.

Though they'd been walking for a couple of hours, and Lorraine didn't know where they were headed, she was content to follow him. Hell, if she were honest, she'd probably follow Robert Joseph MacCready to hell if he asked. She knew she was playing with fire, as did he, yet the pair seemed to care less and less each passing moment. He stopped in front of her, causing her to yelp in surprise as she was fully lost in thought, a dangerous action in the wasteland. MacCready pulled his rifle up, using his scope to survey the building. No movement. They cautiously entered, her pipboy light the only source illuminating the building. Once cleared, Lorraine looked around outside and happened upon a generator she quickly hooked up to the power box on the house. "We have light!" Lorraine said happily as she pranced in the door, and took a seat, patting the old sofa. MacCready took her gesture, and sat next to her. As she placed her bag down, he noticed the silhouette of the old wodden soldier he'd given her months ago. He couldn't believe she'd kept it; He assumed it would be lost or left behind somewhere as junk.

Lorraine noticed MacCready looking at her worn canvas backpack, and instantly knew what caught his eye. The toy soldier. She'd kept it close to her, even on the couple of treks she'd made without him. It was special for many reasons, and reminded her she fought not only for herself and Shaun, but also everyone in the Commonwealth. "You can have it back, if you want" Lorraine said softly as she placed her soft hand on his cheek. He looked at her, his eyes mirroring her own steel ones, and kissed her lightly. "It's yours now, forever, with or without me." MacCready said, struggling a bit with his wording. He knew loving this woman would be his downfall, and he still had his son to think about. No. No, he would find a way for it all to work out. Even someone like him deserved some sort of happiness. Somehow.

This time it was Lorraine who was caught off guard as MacCready leaned into her and kissed her. Unlike before, the kiss was forceful, full of need and passion. Lorraine responded in likeness, her hands wandering to his shirt collar as she unbuttoned it clumsily. Two-hundred years had apparently taken its toll on her memory, at least where physical needs were concerned. Sensing her need MacCready moved her hands from his shirt and toward her own. He seamlessly unbuttoned her leather armor, exposing her pale, perfect skin beneath. He removed his lips from hers long enough to take in her beauty. She was still perfect, untouched from the harsh realities of living in the wasteland. As he pulled her down on the sofa, he carefully removed her pants and began kising her neck, trailing down to her breasts and lingering. Lorraine gasped as he moved in circles, taking time with each soft mound. Even Nate hadn't been this soft and careful with her. It was an entirely new feeling than she'd experienced before. His kisses trailed back toward her lips where they melded once more as she hastily removed his trousers. One all clothing had been stripped, the pair began exploring and caressing one another, taking time to appreciate each detail. MacCready picked her up and carried her to the bed across the room, carefully laying her down without breaking their kiss. "Lori, I really do love you. I want this, whatever it may be, to last" Mac Cready breathed as he gave her a questioning look. Once she nodded MacCready pressed himself into her, causing her to gasp in pain and pleasure alike.

Once she'd adjusted herself to the feeling taking over her, their pace quickened. Every moan that escaped her lips caused MacCready to move quicker until he felt her tightening around him. She cried his name as he released into her, digging her nails into his shoulders as her own wave of pleasure swept over. MacCready moved to lay beside her, content to hold her as a single tear slipped down her cheek. "Mac, I...I didn't know I could ever feel like this again. Normal. Human. Just a woman with a man." Lorraine said quietly as she pressed her face into his neck. "I love you too...RJ" she whispered into his ear.

MacCready's heart nearly left his chest as he whispered his name into his ear. He kissed her forehead, thinking that just for tonight he was okay being the mercenary following the crazy vault girl. Tomorrow they would continue on the search for her son, and it would be all business…except MacCready knew it would be different now. They were following the road less traveled in hopes of one day having a home, a family, and as normal of a life as one could possibly have in this hellish world.


End file.
